Mystic Island/Characters
List of characters from the series. Main Characters * Ivana: A light yellow dog who lives in a house with her friends. She is the leader of the group and is a very good explorer. * Noreen: A teal otter who is Ivana's friend. She loves swimming and loves flowers. In Season 2, she gained a scallop necklace from her parents. In the Indonesian version, she is described as a male. * Sven: A red ferret who is always scared. He is always in fear of anything. * Dudley: A purple skunk who is adventurous. He, in the first episode, was Sven's rival, but he later said sorry to him and became friends. In the Indonesian version, he is described as a female. * Kaabo: A binturong who is Ivana's backup friend. He is the father of Judith and Johan. * Jinx: A black cat with a pink scarf who debuted in the movie. She is originally owned by an elderly grandmother but got another cat to replace her. In the series, She is very smart and is very good at video games like Magicmon. It is revealed that she's friends with Rance, Curly and Winky. * Ace: A white mink who debuted in the movie. He is one of the three lead children in the series and loves to hang out with Noreen (by calling her an aunt). * Mary: A carbuncle who is Ivana's adopted daughter. She is one of the three lead children in the series and she appeared in the Season 1 finale along with Terry. * Terry: A eastern rock nuthatch (formerly a crested gecko for S1 EP41-S2 EP10) who is Ivana's adopted son. He is one of the three lead children in the series and he appeared in the Season 1 finale along with Mary. * Viola: A pastel purpleish pink val's gundi who is the lead child along with Ace, Mary and Terry. * Scarlett: A purplish red fossa who debuted in the 2nd movie. She is always recommending new things. * Norden: A sea green raccoon who debuted in the 2nd movie. He is Scarlett's ally and is getting into mischief. * Chubiies: Little creatures that assist Ivana and her friends. Ulabii (Red), Alanibii (Orange) Melebii (Yellow), Omabii (Green), Polubii (Blue), Ponibii (Purple), Akalabii (Pink), Keokebii (White), Palaunubii (Brown), and Elebii (Black) currently live in Ivana's house as their masters. Recurring Characters * Vinny: A hermit crab who wears a shell made by Ivana. He lives on the beach with his friends and family. * Citrus: A dark blue bat eared mongoose and is Ivana's pet. She lives with her owner and barks like a wild dog. * Nozzle: A yellow and white kitten with a big voice. He is the kitten that doesn't grow up. * Officer Twinkle: A german shepard who works at the Mystic Police Department. He protects the island from crime, and from Muskus and other villains. * Pickle: A dachshund who works at the Mystic Diner and Drive In Theater. She has long brown and black fur. * Burner - A black spotted dalmatian who is the head firefigther of the Mystic Fire Department. He lives with his daughter Pepper at the firehouse. * Pepper: A brown spotted dalmatian who is Burner's daughter. She lives with her dad at the firehouse. * Suzette: A cream and pink skunk who is Dudley's sister. She is sweet and is married to a blue and black skunk named Julius. She has 4 kids named Yoko, Stinker, Aroma and Paw. * Julius: A blue and black skunk who is Suzette's husband and is Dudley's brother in law. He has 4 kids. * Mr. Raccoon: A brown raccoon who is the teacher of Mystic Driving School. He is afraid of instructing Dudley due to his inability to drive a car without causing public damage. He's also based on Mrs. Puff from Spongebob Squarepants. * Sparks: A mauve antelope squirrel who works in the auto repair shop and laboratory. She has a crush on Dudley because of how he looks. Her rival is Professor Hicklestein. She is the creator of some products like "Tickle Me Silly", well as a antidote to Muskus' giant-sizing formula used on the Season 1 finale. In the Indonesian version, she is described as a male. * Mr. Grump: A short-tempered elder wolverine and is Ivana and her friends's neighbor. Sometimes he's nice to them. * Mrs. Gran: An elder wolverine and is Mr. Grump's wife. She is kind and is nice to her neighbors. *Miyuki: A light pink Whippet dog with dark blue hair who was originally from Japan. She lives with her father. *Dandelion: A reddish pink marmot. She is the best student at driving school. *Sawyer: A wolf who is Ivana's crush. He loves playing rock and roll music. *Kent: A striped polecat who is Noreen's crush. He's like Noreen except that he loves video games. In the Indonesian version, he is described as a female. *Dr. Satwin: A great horned owl who is the founder of Mystic Island. He is very wise. *Sally: A calico cat who is Viola's best friend. She was created by KATMAKROFAN. *Trudy: A Tayra who is the adopted daughter of Mr. Grump and Mrs. Gran. She is always up for mischief. *Mack: An iguana who is one of Mary's friends from school. He is the coolest kid and loves to ride to and from school on his skateboard. *Trutru: A Coquerel's Sikafa who is Mary's best friend from school. She is very awesome and is always right by Mary's side doing school hours. Her name means Chest in Malagasy. *Victoria: A green coyote who lives in the city. She is fabulous and is always look her best. * Denny: A young prairie dog who is the child in the pack. He is the youngest in his family. * Zhu-Zhu: A kitsune who is Victoria's roommate. He was originally from China and lives with Victoria. He's also the size of a regular red fox. * Wanda: An echidna who is always shy. She is Sven's female counterpart and is scared all the time. Sometimes, She cries and is sensitive. * Estelle: A little Furricorn who was hatched from the egg. She is the pet of Victoria and daughter of Zhu-Zhu and an unnamed adult Furricorn. * Austin: An blue flying squirrel who thinks the made-up bad creatures, the Sloth Cats, exist, but they don't. * Blake: A llama who is Austin's best friend. He is best known for making up best scary stories. * Sylvia: A silver fox who was originally from Washington DC. She loves being grateful and is a smart kid. Other Characters Gender Swap Characters (from the episode "Gender Swapped") * Ivan: Ivana's male counterpart. * Norton: Noreen's male counterpart. * Siwa: Sven's female counterpart. * Destiny: Dudley's female counterpart. * Kala: Kaabo's female counterpart. * Alena: Ace's female counterpart. * Jinks: Jinx's male counterpart. * Marty: Mary's male counterpart. * Terra: Terry's female counterpart. * Viol: Viola's male counterpart. * Musketta: Muskus' female counterpart. * Trevor: Trini's male counterpart. * Victoria: Victor's female counterpart. Sibling Characters * Iggy: A golden dog like creature who is Ivana's little cousin. He is Ivana's mother's sister's son and loves learning from his aunt. * Yoko: A light purple skunk who is Dudley's niece and his sister's daughter. She has a white bow on her head and loves her sister Aroma and brothers Stinker and Paw. * Stinker: A black and white skunk who is Dudley's nephew and his sister's son. He resembles a regular skunk. * Aroma: A cream and white skunk who is Dudley's young niece and his sister's young daughter. She is the youngest in the family. * Paw: A blue skunk who is Dudley's young nephew and his sister's young son. He has his uncle's fang. * Charles: A light grey chinchilla: He's Margo's little brother. Characters from Instinct Island * Mops: A white furry newfoundland dog. He is the leader of the group and is always being nosy. * Ana: A sea turtle who has a Hawaiian flower on her head. She loves to collect shells and was originally from Hawaii. * Borrowter: An armadillo who is brave. He wears a cowboy hat and loves dance music. * Katie: A bat with glasses. She can be on Borrowter's hat as a perch. * Marcus: A tabby cat and is Stella's brother. He has darker orange stripes and has 2 blue bracelets. * Stella: A gray tabby cat and is Marcus' sister. She has darker gray stripes, has a white belly and has 2 pink bracelets. * Lynn: A longhair yorkie who is always hyper. She is Mops' pal and loves to eat cookies. * Ralphie: A dragon squirrel who loves to invent things. He works in the garage. Characters from Valor Island * Roxie: A lavender raccoon. She is the leader of the group and is a dolphin lover. * Freddy: An alpaca who is always crazy. He doesn't like crying and loves to be silly. * Pico: A fennec fox with a red collar with blue jewels. She is very kind and is always helpful. It is revealed that her birthday is in September. * Slice: A tall praying mantis who is very good at karate. He is raised by a family of praying mantises before the show. * Coco: A cinnamon ferret who originally has a crush on Sven. She is pretty and is adorable. * Clawson: A navy blue otter and is Noreen's brother. He loves playing video games and is very social with his sister Noreen. * Mia: A hamster who loves to dream. She has cream fur and is always coming up with ideas. * Radburn: A tiger who owns a lot of Puffy Pets. He creates new ones from his home and discover new ones in the wild. Characters from Harmony Island * Nooby: A blue footed booby bird. He is the leader and is sometimes lost. * Margo: A gray chinchilla who has a little brother named Charles. She is Nooby's best friend. * Zuki: A purple dog. He resembles Ivana but has shorter ears and black nose. * Kiyo: A light pink cape fox. * Prima: A black panther: She is the oldest. * Lydia: A lavender khao manee. Characters from Rebirth Island * Felis: A red silver mackerel tabby maine coon who is the leader. It is revealed that he married Jinx doing Mary and Terry's adoption. Characters from Ignite Island * Characters from Purity Island * Characters from Strike Island * Characters from Omega Island * Characters from Alpha Island * Characters from Delta Island * Characters from Soul Island * Characters from Chronos Island * Characters from Celestial Island * Nicky: A white tailed deer. She has a father who is an astronaut. Currently, She now lives in Celestial Island with her father but she'll come back to Mystic Island to visit. * Artina: A quoll who loves dancing. She is Nicky's new friend and is always brainstorming nonstop. Characters from Judgement Island * Wizelle: A dark purple dragon wiz who is the ruler of the island. Main Villains * Muskus: A muskrat is always coming up with a new plan to take over Mystic Island. He lives in an underground base with Trini, Mali, Les, Scales, Hissabella, Professor Hicklestein, Victor and the Muskrat Squad. He also is the main antagonist on the The Crazy and Olly Show segments, while remains his role in Mystic Island. * Trini: A dhole and is Muskus' ally. She has redish fur and is a rival to Ivana. * Mali: A caracal kitten who is Muskus' recent recruit. She was originally from Mexico. * Marie: A muskrat and Muskus' niece. She is part of the Muskrat Squad. * Marshall: A muskrat with a long neck. He is part of the Muskrat Squad. * Maximus: A buffed up muskrat. He is part of the Muskrat Squad. * Madora: A muskrat and is Muskus' crush. She is part of the Muskrat Squad. * Mimsy: An albino muskrat. She is part of the Muskrat Squad. * Victor: A leafy sea dragon who is a stupid henchman. He's not very smart but works with Muskus and Trini. Despite being one of Muskus' henchmen, he is more of a antihero, specially due to be simple-minded, dimwitted and sweet-natured, sometimes being on Ivana and her friends' side when Muskus (literally) kicks him out of his lair in a few episodes. * Les: A harpy eagle and is also Muskus' ally. He is Dudley's rival. * Scales: A crested gecko who is Muskus' ally. He was created by using Terry's old skin, except he is a adult. * Hissabella: A siamese cat who was originally from the real world and works for Muskus. She is Jinx's rival and formally childhood friend. * Professor Hicklestein: A jaguar who is an evil scientist. He appeared once in Season 1, but he later becomes on a most recurring character on Season 2, begin a henchman for Muskus, after he hires him after he escaped from prison. Recurring Villains * Dreadvil: A Culpeo who wears a white coat and pants. He disguises himself under various personas to attempt to scam Ivana and her friends. He's also based on The Red Guy from Cow and Chicken. As of Season 3, He no longer has his white outfit. * Randy: A weasel father who is a robber. * Kimberly: A weasel mother who is a robber. * Matt: A weasel son who is a robber. In later episodes, He and his sister are shown as more of anti-heroes. * Luna: A weasel daughter who is a robber. In later episodes, She and her brother are shown as more of anti-heroes. * Curly, Tinky and Rance: Three little mice who live in a mouse hole in Ivana's house. They cause trouble but Ivana and her friends always win. They first appear in Season 2. * King Cocky: A cockroach who lives on Cockroach Ranch. He has a crown on his head and has a huge amount of cockroach minions. * Pamela: A white gerbil/jerboa with snake fangs. She is the smallest villain. * Bubblelina: A light blue monkey who blows bubbles. She wears a while ballet outfit. * Thunderstroke: A dark blue horse who made his debut at VillainCon. He is the thunder master. * Sonar: A light brown bat who made her debut at VillainCon. She is the master of sound. Main Characters in The Crazy and Olly Show * Crazy: A lavender cat/poodle who is always acting silly. He has parents who are a cat and a poodle. * Olly: A tasmanian devil who is Crazy's roommate. He's the smart guy and loves bunnies. It is revealed that he has a mom, a dad, an older sister and 50 younger siblings. * Zelda: A light green chihuahua/mouse with a fluffy tail. She is Crazy's little sister. * Raz: A griffon who is Zelda's best friend. He is the son of an eagle and lion. He has short black hair and he's the smart child ever. * Jenny: A blue porcupine who is a fan of Magicmon (A parody of Pokemon). She lives next door to Crazy and Olly. * Bonnie: A pink and white dragon/unicorn who lives next door to Crazy and Olly. She is about 9 years old. * Layla: A skunk. She is Jenny's best friend and lives in her family's mansion. * Grace: A white ferret. She lives in Zelda's room. * Pookie: A tanuki. He is Crazy and Olly's new friend. Recurring Characters in The Crazy and Olly Show * Scooter: A rooster. He is the wisest rooster and was born in a farm. * Luca: A giant golden crowned flying fox bat. He is always planning something good. * Marco: A western pygmy possum. He loves playing sports and hanging out with his friends. * Amber: An aardwolf. She loves to host parties. * Lizzie: A lizard who is one of Zelda's friends and former bully. She is very famous at the school. Main Characters in The Tanuki and The Cat *Omi *Tsukiya